Dark Eyes
by HappyHappyMacaroonFunFunFun
Summary: A girl born with poor eye sight is now following her dream of becoming a Patissiere! With the help of some friends will she be able to accomplish that dream, and keep her promise?
1. First Day

_**Me: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Some of you might hate me, cuz I changed**_** Ichigo_..._** **_to change some details, I changed her name and added something else._**

**_Ichigo: D..do you hate me?_**

**_Me: NO! I love you Ichigo! It's just so I could customize some stuff._**

**_Crystal: It's okay Ichigo!_**

**_Ichigo: W...who are you?  
_**

**_Crystal: You will see._**

**_Me: I do not own yumeiro patissiere! Enjoy! I hope. :)_**

First Day

~Flashback~

"H..hello?" a teary eyed 6 year old girl said as she walked through the woods, running her hand against each tree to feel her way. It was mid summer, the heat from the sun shown through the trees indicating it was still day. It was the only way she could tell what time of day it was because, she was blind. The girl knelt down and began to sob.

"Why are you crying?" someone asked. The voice scared her and she jumped to her feet.

"Wh...who are you?" she said trying to figure out where the person was.

"This is Makato, and I am Andou." another voice said. They where giving her a puzzling look because she kept looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Andou asked.

"I... I am looking... for you guys..." she said sheepishly. The two boys started to laugh.

"We are right in front of you!" Makato laughed, "What are you, blind?"

"Um... actually.. I am blind." The girl said looking, at what she assumed was, the ground. The two boys stopped laughing admittedly.

"We're sorry!" they said in unison.

"No, no! It's fine really!" she said waving her hands.

"Whats your name?" Andou asked.

"My name is Crystal." she said with a smile. Crystal put her hand out to shake theirs but, she was facing the wrong way. To Andou and Makato, it looked like she was shaking hands with a tree branch.

"Um.. Crystal~Chan, turn a little more to the right." Makato said.

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Well... you are shaking hands with a tree." Andou answered. Crystal laughed then turned around.

"Am I facing you guys now?" she asked, her face a slight shade of pink. Andou extended his hand first as a response.

"Nice to meet you Crystal~Chan." he said as he shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too Andou." she said, Andou stepped back, then Makato shook Crystal's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Crystal." Makato said.

"Nice to meet you too Makato." Crystal said with a smile. When they where done shaking hands Andou and Makato guided Crystal back to the playground.

"Thank you Andou and Makato!" Crystal said.

"You don't need to call us that Crystal~Chan!" Andou said with a smile.

"I..I don't?" Crystal said with a tilt of her head.

"You can call us Ma~Kun and Andou~Kun, okay Crystal~Chan?"

"S..sure!" Crystal said with a smile.

"Hey Crystal." Ma~Kun said.

"Yes Ma~Kun?"

"Can we call you Cry~Chan?"

"Cry~Chan? Why call me that?"

"Cuz' when we met you, you where crying. It is also the first three letters of your name." Ma~Kun said with his tongue sticking out.

"I guess so... If you really want to Ma~Kun." Crystal said with a slight smile.

"Crystal there you are!" A woman said as she ran to her.

"Momma!?" Crystal screamed as she started to cry.

"Where did you run off to? I was worried sick!" she said as she helled Crystal close to her chest.

"S...sor..ry momma!" Crystal sobbed into her mother shirt.

"Don't ever run off again!"

"I wont momma! I promise!" Crystal wailed and the reunion soon ended. Her mother then saw the two boys standing there in silence.

"Crystal. Are these two boys your new friends?" she asked.

"Yes." Crystal replied whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Hello, I am Andou."

"Hi, I am Makato."

"Well sorry to cut things short, but thanks to this little run away, we have to go home now." Crystal's mother said as she patted her head.

"Bye Ma~Kun! Bye Andou~Kun!" Crystal shouted as she walked away with her mom.

"Bye Cry~Chan!" they shouted in unison.

~Flashback End~

The girl woke up in her bedroom. She yawned then stretched her arms.

"Onee~Chan!" someone shouts from down stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Your gonna be late for your first day Onee~Chan!"

"Oh no! Wheres Momma!?"

"Making breakfast, she said your clothes are at the end of your bed."

"Thanks!" She grabbed her clothes and changed as quickly as she could. She walked down the hall, and held her hand firmly on the stair's rail.

"Onee~Chan do you need help brushing your hair?"

"Y..yeah." she said sheepishly.

"What do you want me to do today Onee~Chan?" she chirped as she sat down.

"A pony tail please." she answered with a smile. Her sister nodded and brushed her golden hair back into a nice long pony tail.

"Thanks!" she said with a huge smile.

"No problem Onee~Chan!"

"You two, breakfast is ready!" their mom called.

"Okay mom!" they shout in unison. After eating breakfast they got into the car and left.

~Flashback~

"B...but why do you guys have to move away!?" she wailed

"Well I have to move because my families current house is becoming to small for us." Andou~Kun said.

"And my family is leaving because the new hospital that opened up is far away. Since my family are all doctors they asked for two more stories be added for us to live in." Ma~Kun said looking at the ground. The girl continued to cry.

"You guys won't forget me w..will you?" she stammered.

"Of course not Cry~Chan!" Andou~Kun said with a smile. Crystal whipped her tears away.

"And you guys promise not to forget our promise?"

"How can we for get it?" Ma~Kun said. Crystal smiled and nodded her head. She put her hand out, the two boys did the same.

"Too our dreams.." she started.

"of becoming..." Andou~Kun continued.

"amazing, and famous.." Ma~Kun said.

"_patissiers_!" the three screamed together. The two boys soon left, leaving the girl alone. The girl heard her mother calling and walked in the direction. A smile on her face, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

~Flashback End~

_We were so cute back then, not knowing patissier ment male __pastry chef, _she thought. After about a hours drive, they made a few stops, they made it to St. Mary Academy.

"Onee~Chan! Is that your new school?"

"Yep!"

"It sure is big. I hope you don't get lost."  
"It's fine. The chairmen said he would have someone from my class guide me."

"Do you know their name?"  
"I think her name is Rumi." The car stopped at the front gate.

"Ok Crystal! Here we are!" her mom said with delight. Crystal opened the car door and stepped out.

"Are you Crystal?" a voice asked, startling her a little bit.

"Y..yes, and who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rumi, I will be your guide for the year," she said as she opened the gate,"Do you need help with your stuff?"

" . Thanks." they both took two suit case from the trunk of the car. Crystal hugged her mom and little sister good bye.

"Bye Mom! Bye lil' sis!" she said as she walked away.

"Bye Onee~Chan!" her sister screamed as she waved her hand out the window. Once they were done putting Crystal's stuff away they walked to their first class.

"Hey Crystal~Chan is it true you are blind?" Rumi asked.

"Yeah it is, that why you have to help places for the year..." Crysta answered. The two walked up the stairs to the next landing and were stopped by someone with green hair.

"Hello, you must be Crystal. I am Hanabusa. Nice to meet you." he said as he tried to hand her a rose. She just stood there unaware that he was handing her something.

"Crystal, he is trying to hand you a rose." Rumi whispered in her ear. Crystal extended her hand and grabbed the rose.

"T..thanks." she stammered. Rumi tugged her sleeve indicating they could continue. They walked the rest of the way in peace. When they reached the class room, they where a few minutes early. So Crystal had time to get ready. When class started, Crystal thought a herd of buffalo were running in the class. Everyone ran to get to their seats before the teacher arrived. Class soon started, the teacher asked Crystal to come up to the front of the class an introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Amano, Crystal. It is nice to meet you all." she said with a bow. The teacher said she could take her seat. It's a good thing she memorized how far her seat was. Class went on, she raised her hand to answer questions the teacher asked, unless she had to write them on the board. Class ended after about an hour. Rumi took her to their next class, witch was cooking. They got ready and went to the class room.

"Today we have a new student, she will be assigned to A group." sensie said. There where a lot of gasps, and chatter. Rumi took Crystal to the A group's station.

"Hello Cry~Chan!" someone said. The voice was really familiar.

"A..Andou~Kun?"

"And Ma~Kun too."

"And don't forget me!" Hanabusa said as he took Crystal's hand. They started to cook todays lesson, the Mile Crepe. Andou and Makato stood there, looking at her in amazement. She was following all the steps even though she couldn't see the paper.

"Done!" she shouted. Andou and Makato looked at her Mile Crepe, not a single layer was burnt. Sensie walked over and tested the Crepe.  
"Amano, nicely done. It is flaky and soft at the same time. A+." Class ended and Rumi was going to take Crystal back to their room, but she said she had to help clean up. Even though she had already cleaned up her section, she used it as an excuse to chat with her old friends. She started to walk back when Hanabusa walked in front of her. She bumped into him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Crystal~Can." They walked back to the station together.

"So Cry~Chan how have you been?" Andou asked.

"I have been okay, how about you?" Hanabusa looked at them with a questionable look on his face.

"How do you guys know each other? Hanabusa asked.

"You can say we a childhood friends." Makato said.

"I have been okay, my family has gotten a lot bigger since last time we met." Andou said answering her question.

"How have you been Ma~Kun?" Crystal asked.

"Okay I guess."

"Parents still don't want you to be a patissier?" Crystal asked, Makato nodded his head as an answer.

"You did a great job today considering that your blind." Andou said a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess I did do a good job."

Hanabusa had a shocked look on his face. So did some of the students at other stations who over heard.

"W..wait? Your blind?" Hanabusa asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she said as she turned to his direction.

"J...just hard to believe thats all."

"How is it hard to believe?"

"Well you knew where everything was, and didn't burn a layer on your Mile Crepe."

"Well I practiced a lot with my grandma when I was younger, so I know how everything smells, tastes, and feels." she answered, a smile on her face. Hanabusa turned to Makato and Andou who just nodded. Rumi came back from the dorm.

"Crystal~Chan!" she shouted.

"Rumi~Chan what is it?"

"I almost forgot to show you the sweet shop here at St. Mary Academy."

"Sweet shop?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take you before bed."  
"We can go now if you want Rumi~Chan."

"I thought you had to clean up."

Crystal shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to ketch up with my old friends."

Rumi's eyes widened.

"You are old friends with the sweets princes?"

"Um..."

"Cry~Chan is old friends with Makato and me. She just met Hanabusa today." Andou said as he finished cleaning the last bowel.

"Why don't we all go?" Hanabusa suggested.

"Sounds like fun. Are you coming to Ma~Kun?" Andou asked. Makato shook his head.

"I have to practice tempering."

"But you always practice, why not take a break?"

"I'll join you guys later."

"Okay then" The four left, heading to Salon De Mari.

"Rumi~Chan what kind of sweets do they sell at Salon De Mari?" Crystal asked.

"All kinds, and the best part is, it is run by the high school students. Everything you eat there is made by the students."

"Really?" Crystal said as she walked into the door.

"S...sorry Crystal." Hanabusa said.

"It's fine."

"Is your head okay?" Rumi asked.

"Yeah it's fine."

As they enter the shop, the smell of chocolate, vanilla, coffee, caramel, strawberries, and other sweets, hit them. They sat down in a booth next to the door, in case Makato came. A waitress came to take their orders.

"I will have the Short Cake." Rumi said.

"I will have the Cake roll." Andou said.

"Some rosemary tea, and a slice of apple pie." Hanabusa said.

"I would like a strawberry tart, please." Crystal said. The waitress wrote down their orders and left.

"How did you know they had strawberry tarts here?" Hanabusa asked.

"I could smell strawberries when we came in and kinda assumed they made strawberry tarts."

Before their orders arrived Makato entered.

"Oh Ma~Kun, finally came?" Andou said as Makato sat next to Hanabusa.

"Yeah, I started to get hungry so I cleaned up and came here."

"We already ordered our food so you might have to wait a bit." Hanabusa said.

"Thats fine."

When their food arrived Makato ordered his:

"I will have the chocolate cake please."

The waitress added it to the ticket and went back to grab him a slice. When she came back with the cake she placed the ticket on the table.

"So Ma~Kun why do you practice tempering all the time?" Crystal asked.

"So my body can memorize it." Makato said in a cold voice that sent a chill down Crystal's spine. They ate the rest of the time in quiet. When they where done Hanabusa offered to pay the bill, and no one objected. The day soon came to an end, and to Crystal it was a nice first day, making new friends and seeing old friends. Crystal and Rumi walked back to the dorms.

"She is special." a unknown voice said.

"Rumi did you say something?"  
"No why?"  
"Nothing, just thought I heard you say something."

_~End~_

**_Ichigo: So thats why you changed me._**

**_Me: Yeah.. Hope you don't mind Ichigo~Chan!_**

**_Ichigo: It's fine!_**

**_*Makato, Andou, and Hanabusa walk in*_**

**_Me: Why are you guys here?_**

**_Hanabusa: I came to say hi to all of my fans._**

**_Me: *sweat drop* Um..._**

**_Hanabusa: Wait! I didn't say hi yet!_**

**_Me: Just did! Bye guys!_**

**_**_Crystal: Please R&amp;R!_**_**


	2. Metting Vanilla

**Me: Sorry it took me a while to update! Had a report to do for school.**

**Ichigo &amp; Crystal: MACAROON~CHAN!**

**Me: H...Hi!**

**Hanabusa: Hello all my loving and adoring fans!**

**Andou: Hanabusa, what are you doing?  
Makato: Being a dumb flirt as always.**

**Hanabusa: …...**

**Ichigo &amp; Crystal: Macaroon~Chan does not own ****Yumeiro Patissiere**

_Meeting Vanilla!_

"_She is special," a unknown voice said._

"_Rumi, did you say something?" _

"_No, why?"_

"_Nothing, just thought I heard you say something."_

_The two made their way back to the dorms. Crystal tripped here and there making the unknown voice giggle._

"_Rumi! Why are you laughing?!"_

"_I'm not laughing Crystal~Chan, why would I laugh at you falling when I know your blind?_

_The unknown voiced gasped in shock._

"_Looks like I was right!" the voice said. _

"_Ehhh? Looks like you were right about what Rumi~Chan?"_

"_Hmm? I didn't say anything." The two were now in their dorm room. Rumi went to take a bath, while Crystal was studying with her braille books. (Braille is how blind people read.)_

"_Crystal," the unknown voice said. _

"_Hm? Rumi~Chan? Back already? The voice giggled. _

"_I am not Rumi. I am Vanilla!"_

"_Va..ni..lla?"  
"Yep! I am a sweets spirit! From the sweets kingdom!"_

"_Okay, Rumi. Are you trying to pull a prank on me?" This made Vanilla a little mad. She took her spoon and hit Crystal on the side of her head._

"_OWW!" Crystal exclaimed, rubbing the side of her head._

"_Crystal~Chan, I am a real Sweets Spirit. I came here because I want to be your partner."  
"My, partner?"  
"Yes, when a sweets spirit is able to come to the human world. We normally look for a partner to train with."_

"_Why?"_

"_So we can become..." Vanilla trailed off._

"_Become what?"_

"_ROYAL PATISSIERES!" Crystal plugged her ears because Vanilla's scream of joy was ear piercingly painful. Vanilla calmed down and saw Crystal looking at her books._

"_Well I am afraid you have to find someone else because.."  
"Your blind." Vanilla interrupted. Crystal nodded in response._

"_I don't care if your blind Crystal~Chan! I want to help you achieve your dream of becoming a Patissiere!" Tears filled Crystal's eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness._

"_Crystal~Chan why are you crying?"  
"All my life everyone would say you could never be a patissiere, your just a blind goof. You, my family, and a few friends are the only people who support me." She turned her head in the direction where she thought Vanilla was and gave her a big goofy smile. Vanilla laughed for a little bit then flew up to Crystal's face and wiped away her tears._

"_Lets work hard Crystal~Chan!"  
"Agreed Vanilla~Chan!"_

_~End~_

**Vanilla: Nice to meet you Macaroon~Chan, Ichigo~Chan, and Crystal~Chan!  
Ichigo: HI VANILLA!**

**Crystal: Hi Vanilla~Chan.**

**Me: Why don;t we go get something to eat guys?**

**Ichigo &amp; Crystal: Sounds great!**

**Vanilla: Oh! Almost forgot! Please R&amp;R! **

**Me: Thanks for reading guys! I will update the next chapter soon! I promise!**


	3. Choux A La Creme

**Me: 2 chapters in one day!**

**Makato: Good for you, making up for when you slaked off.**

**Me: MAKATO! *chasing after Makato***

**Hanabusa &amp; Andou: Um... *Sweat drop***

**Ichigo: Sorry I'm late! Are we still doing the intro?..**

**Me: MAKATO! I WILL KILL YOU!  
Ichigo, Crystal, Hanabusa, &amp; Andou: *Sweat drop***

**Crystal: Um... Macaroon~Chan does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

_Choux A La Creme_

_Math class started, everyone settled into their seats. The substitute teacher walked in, looked at his book, and wrote on the board.  
"Could I have Kashino and... Amano come up and answer the problem." Makato got up and walked to the front of the room, and looked back at Crystal who was standing at her desk._

"_Amano is something wrong?"_

"_I um... I can't see the board..." The whole class laughed except for Makato, Hanabusa, Andou, and Rumi. No one else knew she was blind._

"_And why Miss Amano?"  
"I'm... b...bl... blind..." The class was filled with shock. No one talked, or moved for a while._

"_Okay, Amano sit back down."  
"Crystal~Chan, it's okay." Rumi reassured Crystal._

"_Thanks Rumi~Chan." The rest of the class went on as usual. It soon ended though, Crystal was swarmed by her classmates. They were all shouting questions._

"_Why didn't you tell us you were blind?"_

"_How do you cook so well?"  
"Why is you dream to become a patissiere if your blind?"_

_Everyone was talking at once. Then she felt a hand grab hers. It pulled her out of the commotion, and into the next class._

"_Th..thanks"_

"_No problem." The voice was Makato's._

"_M..MAKATO?"_

"_What?"_

"_I didn't know who grabbed me from there. Sorry for screaming."_

"_It's fine, class is about to start. So you might want to take your seat." Crystal nodded and walked to her seat. She quickly realized she was missing her stuff for class. She started to walk towards the door when Makato grabbed her hand again._

"_What Makato~Kun?"_

"_You are going out there again? You know your gonna be swarmed by them again."  
"Well, I need my stuff for this class don't I?"_

"_I'll go get it for you. Stay here, I'll be right back."  
"Thanks Makato~Kun." Makato left and soon came back. He was huffing and puffing, and slammed the door shut behind him._

"_Whats wrong Makato~Kun?"_

"_Everyone kept asking me where I brought you. And if I knew you were blind." He handed her bag to her and took his seat. She walked slowly to her seat when the door flew open._

"_There she is!"_

"_Why won't you answer our questions." She ran behind Makato (on impulse). She held her bag tightly to her chest._

"_Crystal~Chan. It's okay, Makato is protecting you." Vanilla whispered. Crystal nodded._

"_Why are you guys pestering her? Just because shes blind doesn't make her different! She is still human you know. How would you like it if you had something wrong with you and people pestered you about it, huh?" Makato screamed at everyone. They all went silent._

"_We're all sorry!" someone yelled_

"_Sorry!" the whole class said._

"_It's fine, I should have guessed this would happen." Crystal said as she stepped forward from behind Makato. The teacher came in an yelled at everyone to take their seats. The day went on pretty normally until cooking class._

"_Today we are making Choux A La Creme." The groups went to their stations and began to cook. Andou and Hanabusa noticed all the other groups were staring at Crystal. Andou leaned over to Makato and asked, "Why is everyone looking at Crystal?"_

"_They all found out she was blind today, and I guess they are curious about how good she is."_

"_Our we out of creme?" Crystal asked._

"_Yeah, could you grab some?" Hanabusa asked. Crystal began to walk in the direction she knew the creme was. She ran into someone on accident. _

"_Ow! That hurt!" someone said while rubbing her elbow. Crystal was on the floor, covered in flour, water, and creme. Makato, Hanabusa, and Andou ran to Crystal and helped her up._

"_You okay Crystal~Chan?" Hanabusa asked._

"_Y..yeah. My head just hurts a bit."_

"_Sensie! Crystal needs to go to the nurse, looks like she hit her head bad!"_

"_Okay, Makato please take Crystal to the nurse. Hanabusa and Andou please keep working on the Choux A La creme." Makato nodded and started to guide Crystal to the nurse._

"_Hey Makato~Kun."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"Thanks for standing up for me earlier today."  
"N...no problem." he said with a slight blush (thank god she can't see him!). The nurse said her head was fine, she just needed to put some ice on it. They walked back to class in silence. The rest of class went on as usual. The day soon ended and Vanilla was hungry._

"_Crystal~Chan! Hurry up!"_

"_Hush Vanilla! I am going as fast as I can!"_

"_Vanilla~Desu!" someone screamed._

"_C..Caramel!?"_

"_And Cafe~Desu and Chocolate~Desu!" The three two other sweets spirits entered._

"_Where are your partners?" Vanilla asked._

"_On their way," Chocolate said._

"_Vanilla, who are you talking to?" Crystal asked._

"_My friends from the sweets kingdom, Caramel, Cafe, and... Chocolate."_

"_Nice to meet all of you," Crystal said while adding the final touches to her vanilla and strawberry cake._

"_Wow! Thats amazing~desu!"_

"_Thank you," Crystal said with a smile_

"_Caramel."  
"Cafe~Kun."  
"Chocolate."_

"_Oh hi Ma~Kun, Andou~Kun, and Hanabusa~Kun!" Crystal said with a smile._

"_Hi Crystal~Chan! Why are you here?" Hanabusa asked._

"_Vanilla was hungry so I made her a cake."_

"_Vanilla?"  
"Yeah, my sweets spirit." Hanabusa looked up and was a blond haired spirit fighting with a dark haired one._

"_I see you've meet everyone then," Andou said._

"_Yeah, I guess so," Crystal said while cutting a piece of cake for Vanilla, Caramel, Cafe, and Chocolate._

"_Do you guys want some too?"_

"_Sure, what kind is it?" Makato asked._

"_Vanilla with strawberries."_

"_Sounds good!" Hanabusa said. Crystal cut four more pieces for them. They all sat down and enjoyed the cake._

"_So Vanilla, how did you find this one?" Chocolate asked._

"_Well she was walking back from the sweets shop and kept falling. She thought my laughter was her friend's. Thats when I found out she was blind._

"_SHES WHAT?!" the other three spirits exclaimed. _

"_Yeah I'm blind. Whats the big deal?"  
"Well... how could someone whose blind make such a good cake?" Cafe asked_

"_I was inspired by my grandmother who made sweets that could cheer me up with just one bite. So I started to spend most of my free time learning how to cook sweets with her."_

"_I see, thats how you came up with that dream," Makato said. Him talking kinda scared her because she had forgotten they were there._

"_How come you never told us?" Andou asked._

"_You guys never asked me."_

"_Thats a dumb reason," Hanabusa said. Makato hit Hanabusa in the ribs._

"_Hey what was.." her trailed off when Makato pointed to Crystal who was crying a little bit._

"_S..sorry Crystal~Chan! I didn't mean it!"  
"Huh? Oh it's not that," she said rubbing the tears from her eyes._

"_Then whats wrong?" Andou asked._

"_My eyes hurt sometimes, thats all. Remember when we were little and I would start crying for no reason. Well this is why," she said while rubbing the tears away from her eyes. She smiled at them, a reassuring smile. They ate the rest of the cake in peace._

"_Night Crystal~Chan! Night Vanilla!" Hanabusa and Cafe said while walking to the dorm._

"_Why are they leaving before you guys?" _

"_They say they need their beauty sleep," Makato answered in a Hanabusa mocking voice. They finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. Andou and Caramel left before Makato and Chocolate._

"_VANILLA! YOU GOT FROSTING ALL OVER MY DRESS!" Chocolate screamed._

"_Guys calm down!" Crystal begged. Crystal and Makato tried to chase them. Their fight kept moving from one end of the room to the other._

"_Chocolate! Sto," He was cut off when Crystal ran into him._

"_Sorry Makato~Kun."  
"It's okay." Vanilla and Chocolate stop fighting when they saw what was happening. They both quickly flew to their partners worried they were hurt. But when they got down all they saw was a flushed looking Makato, and a confused looking Crystal. _

"_Crystal~Chan! Lets go back now!"_

"_Okay Vanilla! Night Makato~Kun, Chocolate~Chan!"_

"_Night Crystal~Chan!" Chocolate screamed. She looked back at Makato who was walking at a fast pace._

"_Makato, what was that about?" she said with a evil grin on her face. Makato stopped in his tracks and looked at her._

"_what do you mean?" he asked, a slight shade of read on his cheeks._

"_Oh, nothing! Just that little incident with Crystal~Chan back there..." This made Makato redder then he already was._

"_I knew it!" Chocolate yelled._

"_You better shut up about it!" Makato yelled back with anger._

"_My lips are sealed!"_

_~End~_

**Me: Okay! I focused more on the romance part in this one! :3**

**Ichigo: That was cute Macaroon~Chan!**

**Crystal: It was cute Macaroon~Chan. I think it is the best chapter so far!**

**Ichigo: Yeah me too!**

**Me: Really?! **

**Ichigo and Crystal: YES!**

**Me: Thanks guys!**

**Me, Ichigo &amp; Crystal: Please R&amp;R! Hoped you liked this chapter! :)**


	4. Back! :)

Me: Hey guys! Macaroon Chan here! Sorry 'bout being gone for like 2 years! *cries tears of joy* Finally got internet back at my house after so long!  
Makoto: Yeah right! You're just a lazy slacker making excuses!  
Me: *glares at Makoto* Really now? Why not ask UDontKnowMe? She's a good friend of mine and I haven't been able to talk to her till now!  
Makoto: So? That doesn't prove anything! Maybe you haven't been talking to her to prove your alibi!  
Me: WHY YOU! *lunges at Makoto*  
Ichigo &amp; Crystal: MACAROON CHAN~! NOO! *restrain Macaroon*  
Me: OH COME ON! THE LITTLE BRATS GOT IT COMMING TO HIM!  
Hannabusa: Um...  
Andou:.. W-well it's good to see everyone again...  
Caramel: Yeah~Desu...  
Café: *sweat drop*  
Vanilla: W-w-well lets tell everyone why we're here before she kills Ma~Kun...  
Chocolate: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ADRESS MAKOTO SO PERSIONALY!  
Vanilla: GRR! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SNAP AT THE SMALLEST THINGS?! *snickers* How immature... Chocolate: WHY YOU! *grabs fork*  
Vanilla: EEP! *flies away*  
Chocolate: GET BACK HERE!  
Café &amp; Caramel: Stop it you guys!  
Andou: Um... well the reason we are here is because Macaroon is going to be rewriting this story.  
Hanabusa: Yeah... she will be posting them under a new story called: " Beside the sun ".  
Andou: She is moving it to a new one for a while till every one that likes this story knows about it moving.  
Ma: *panting* *calms self down* Ok.. sorry about that... But yes Hannabusa and Andou are both right. And it would be nice for you to review once you've seen this so I know when I can remove this story. But as they said it will be rewritten under the name: " Beside the sun ". Changing the name to this because 1: Easier to find. 2: The plot will be slightly different, along with the first few chapters. Also starting a new fanfic called: " The Strawberry Printed Cook Book". So again: Missed you guys, hope you missed me! Love ya guys to death! *gathers everyone into a group hug*  
All: Please keep reading! And R&amp;R! *smiles and waves good bye*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hannabusa: *whispers* I know you will all keep reading because you all love me.  
Ma: HA~NNA~BU~SA~!  
Hannabusa: *shivers* EEP! THE DEVIL! B-Bye t-t-to all my loving and adoring fa... Me: *hit Hannabusa up side the head*  
Hannabusa: *passes out*  
Me: Sorry about that... sometimes they get a mind of their own...  



End file.
